1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus that uses a nanotube array as a field emission device.
2. Description of Related Art
A great variety of printing processes have been developed in which a latent image is formed on a latent image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum. These processes include, for example, semiconductor or photoconductor-based devices, wherein a latent image is formed on a surface of a latent image carrier by focusing a visible light image on the surface to selectively discharge regions of the surface, and charge transfer processes wherein a latent image is formed by depositing a charge onto the surface of a latent image carrier. The latter includes electrostatic processes, wherein a pin array creates the electrostatic latent image by spark discharges; ionographic processes, wherein ions are projected from a corona chamber to form the charge pattern; and charge deposition processes involving electron beam writing, or the projection of electrons or ions from charge transfer cartridges or print heads composed of arrays of multiple electrodes crossing at discharge sites. Other processes include magnetic imaging processes. These known approaches to imaging are highly developed, and resolutions of 300 dots per inch or greater are readily obtained, with several of the processes offering resolution many times greater.
In general, the known copying or printing processes develop a visible image by applying a toner or developer to the latent image. Typically, this is performed by applying toner in a flowing powder or liquid form to the latent image, and causing the toner to adhere only to the oppositely charged image areas.